Kafuria
Kafuria (カフリア), also known by her real name Kokoro Kimura (木村心), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is a Freelancer who teams up with Filru and Uttakatta. Appearance Human Magical Girl As aGirl, Kafuria has short, shiny black hair that flicks up at the end, which also has two long strands of hair that are connected to a flower, which looks similar to a daffodil, on her outfit, and and at the end has something similar to pale pink Muscari flowers attached to each strand. She wears a short, black veil that has rose designs at the end, a flower design in the center of her veil that resembles a red spider lily and has white peonies at the top. It’s unknown what Kafuria’s face looks like, but she has fair-toned skin. She wears a black dress that seems to be a modified version of a kimono, with a white shoulder pad and a metallic pink strap twisting from behind her back and under her chest, she has multiple purple flowers that are very similar to daffodils on her dress and the bottom of the dress has black lace, which goes all the way to her feet and a black silk chokers with a bow on the back. She has large, black feathery wings on her back. Personality She believes her magic is quite useless, but she has a caring heart and would do her best to prevent deaths. She gets along quite easily with other freelancers. [[Magical Ability|Magic] Knows who will be the soonest to die. She is able to see who dies the earliest among all the people (including Magical Girls and mages) in her view, but she won't know the cause and time of death. She will see a floating skull mark, which has no entity and can't be seen by others, on the head of that person. Multiple skull marks mean that there will be multiple people die at the same time. However, the future of people's death can be altered. The causation of it can be intervened by others and thus change the order of death. Relationships Filru During the events of JOKERS, Kafuria teamed up with Filru to find the Pure Elements. Uttakatta Uttakatta and Kafuria were teammates before the events of JOKERS. Kokuri-chan Kafuria is friends with Kokuri-chan. Auro Kafuria is friends with Auro. Negino Kafuria is friends with Negino. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Kafuria has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Thoughtful: 4/5 *Part of Kafuria's name, "Kafu" (カフ), has the same sound of Japanese word 寡婦 (kafu), which means " ". A typical widow always has a black veil and dress, which are also Kafuria's outfits. *In the calendar art, Kafuria is holding a , which is associated with "death" in Japanese culture. This association is related to Kafuria's power. *Kafuria is one of Asari Endo's favorite Magical Girls, along with Nemurin. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4